Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma processing apparatus for giving plasma processing to the surface of substance to be painted such as a bumper of vehicle made of a synthetic resin.
As a plasma processing apparatus of this type, U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,965 discloses an apparatus wherein a rotating support base is rotated by a motor, etc. at a constant speed under the condition that the substances to be painted are supported by a plurality of hangers. This apparatus always assures the plasma processing under the same condition even in case a size, shape, surface area and the number of substances to be painted by plasma processing are changed. Therefore, for example, if the plasma processing is carried out to the substance to be painted having comparatively complicated shape by accommodating it within a tank in large numbers, a problem arises because the plasma is not uniformly applied to the entire part of a large number of substances to be painted and thereby the plasma processing is not carried out uniformly.